


At The Mare

by Hex



Category: Historical RPF
Genre: History, Medieval, Religion, War, crussades, inn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hex/pseuds/Hex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A place to rest and eat on your way through the world</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Mare

I swear to the Lord, not even my husband's shoes fit me anymore. My swellings have gotten worse. Not even the comfrey oil does anything. I'm up with the roosters and down when the cats start to roam the fields. When I finally do get to bed, plates dance in front of my eyes and all I hear is "One more, bring me one more!" echo in my head. One more dish. One more beer. More wine. More food. One more song from the bard. One more distraction.

Poor men. More of them are coming every day and I don't have where to put them. It pains me to look at them. Their skin is so dark, hair fair, tongues polluted. Half of the words they say are foreign. I don't think they even realize it. At least my girls don't mind it. So young. They find it exotic. They don't see what I see. Men tired of riding, of wielding swords for nothing, exhausted, thirsty of their home, their wives, some piece and quiet. 

This is the ninth. Nine wars! Lord, forgive me, but are these your wishes? They say that the easterners are cutting our men's heads with curved swords so they can go to their god when they die. Imagine that! Eternity in someone else's hell. As if going to those scorched lands isn't enough.

Wrong thoughts to think, before sleep. I need some rest. My feet do. 

Dear Father God Almighty Three in One Who wert, art, and shall be blessed world without end, I thank Thee that Thou hast kept me from nightfall to the hour of morning, I pray Thee to grant in Thy holy pity that this day I fall into no sin, so that at eventide I may again give thanks, praise and blessing unto Thee, my Lord and Savior.

Do we have enough milk for tomor...


End file.
